Shiba Kanshiro
Shiba Kanshiro was a bushi of the Phoenix Clan. Diplomatic Mission Three months after his gempukku Kanshiro was sent to Honored Treaty City to retrieve help from his Lord and governor, Seppun Juro. Live Action Roleplaying, p. 11 (Blood and Honor fiction) Kanshiro's home village had suffered and increasing in bandit attacks. Juro refused Kanshiro's request to dispatch troops to aid them. It was said that Juro had become corrupt, and he only focused his attention by bestowing gifts upon him. Live Action Roleplaying, p. 3 (Blood and Honor fiction) Kanshiro was stationed alongside the Shogun Kaneka's army. He became fond of Soshi Kaoru, a visitor of the city. Live Action Roleplaying, pp. 3-4 (Blood and Honor fiction) Juro's death The body of Juro was found murdered. Kitsuki Temko, a samurai-ko agent of the Shogun, was appointed to investigate. None inside the castle were allowed to leave until the murder was solved. Live Action Roleplaying, p. 5 (Blood and Honor fiction) Kanshiro was requested by the magistrate to confess the crime, believing it was a crime of passion, but Kanshiro swore he did not kill Juro. Temko told Juro had been killed by a poisoned dart and requested the inexperienced samurai his aid to solve the crime. Live Acion Roleplaying, pp. 9-11 (Blood and Honor fiction) Kanshiro was aided by Seppun Kenzan, the master librarian, to gather information about poison in a secret library beneath the castle. Live Action Roleplaying, pp. 43-44 (Blood and Honor fiction) Kanshiro would request Kaoru to aid him in finding a secret entrance to the spotless library, as he guessed this was how the murderer got the knowlegde to kill Juro and the escape way. Live Action Roleplaying, pp. 69-70 (Blood and Honor fiction) Dueling Mirumoto Aichi broke his betrothal with Juro's daughter, Seppun Isa. He did not desire her, as Isa was low-born, her mother a peasant. Soshi Yoshino, who had fallen in love of the girl, challenged the Mirumoto, despite the illegal duel would bring dishonor over the Scorpion. Koshiro convinced Yoshino to select him as his champion. In a duel to first blood Aichi let him win, leaving Seppun Isa's honor intact. Live Action Roleplaying, p. 45 (Blood and Honor fiction) Murderer Exposed Kanshiro exposed the peasant Genjo, Seppun Isa's older brother, as Juro's murderer, and stroke him down when he attempted to escape through force. Juro never had children of his own and had adopted the daughter of one of his servants. In the end, Juro's honor did not allow him to continue the charade, and he summoned her betrothed to tell him the truth in person. Genjo acted to stop Juro, so that his sister would have hope for a better life. Eventually Aichi decided to keep his vows of marriage with Isa. Live Action Roleplaying, p. 172 (Blood and Honor fiction) A Favor for a Favor Kenshiro returned to his village accompanied by an Imperial Legion, dispatched by Temko to return his aid. Kaoru also moved with them, so she could gather another favor to her Clan. Live Action Roleplaying, pp. 172-173 (Blood and Honor fiction) Category:Phoenix Clan Members